User blog:Sppople/King Ghidorah (Heisei) vs Spacegodzilla
King Ghidorah, The Three Headed Dragon Monster vs SpaceGodzilla, The Mutant Clone of Godzilla from Space Notes Heisei King Ghidorah from Godzilla vs King Ghidorah King Ghidorah Characteristics *Height: 150 meters *Wingspan: 175 meters *Weight: 70,000 tons Abilities *Monstrous Strength *Flight - Can fly at Mach 3 *Gravity Beams *Necks that can constrict enemies *Can create powerful Winds from his wings. *Can block some attacks with his wings. Weaknesses *Wings can be penetrated. SpaceGodzilla Characteristics *Height: 120 meters *Length: 240 meters *Weight: 80,000 tons Abilities *Corona Beam - SpaceGodzilla can control where it goes through the air. *Regeneration *Telekenesis *Flight - Can encase himself in crystals and fly *Can Levitate *Can Create Crystals and use them as missiles or can just use them to create the fortress *Crystal Sheild which can deflect Projectiles *Sharp Tail Weakness *Shoulder Crystals can be destroyed and then make him weaker. Votes Voting ends 30th September 2015 Battle King Ghidorah flew through the air, above a demolished city that he had laid waist to. King Ghidorah blasted a barrage of Gravity Beams at the city a final time to tie up any loose ends that he may have left. It had become night and King Ghidorah roared in victory. Suddenly, he saw something come down from the clouds. King Ghidorah curiously flew closer, cautiously. He then saw it clearly. It was a giant Godzilla resembling monster encased in crystals. It's name was SpaceGodzilla. King Ghidorah knew very well it was another giant monster and without hesitation, blasted him with his Gravity Beams. SpaceGodzilla screeched in pain and turned to see his attacker. SpaceGodzilla then flew towards King Ghidorah, who flew out of the way and then flew behind him and blasted him again. SpaceGodzilla turned around and flew again into King Ghidorah, this time striking him. King Ghidorah fell down, but before he hit the ground, he opened up his giant wings and flew over the devastated city. King Ghidorah then flew up at SpaceGodzilla and blasted him with his Beams. SpaceGodzilla roared in agony as King Ghidorah then flew high above him and blasted the Crystals that encased him. SpaceGodzilla's Crystal enclosure smashed to pieces and SpaceGodzilla fell down to the ground, landing into a destroyed building. King Ghidorah then flew over SpaceGodzilla and blasted him. Suddenly, out of the rubble came SpaceGodzilla. The enraged beast roared at King Ghidorah who flew above him and blasted at him. Hurt, SpaceGodzilla stumbled back. He had to get his foe out of the sky. With his telekenesis, SpaceGodzilla stopped King Ghidorah from flying away and slammed him onto the ground. King Ghidorah got to his feet and blasted at SpaceGodzilla. However, SpaceGodzilla, deflected the beams with his Shield. The Beams blasted King Ghidorah, causing to roar and screech. SpaceGodzilla then blasted King Ghidorah with a Corona Beam. King Ghidorah fell back and smashed into the ground. SpaceGodzilla levitated towards the explosion of debree caused by King Ghidorah's fall. He was going to destroy his three headed opponent. But before SpaceGodzilla could blink, one of King Ghidorah's three heads came out of the debree and bit into SpaceGodzilla, between his Shoulder Crystal and Head. SpaceGodzilla screamed in pain and King Ghidorah's whole body and other two heads came out of the debree. King Ghidorah threw SpaceGodzilla to the ground and then jumped onto him, pounding him to the ground. SpaceGodzilla then blasted a Corona Beam which struck King Ghidorah and caused him to get off of him. SpaceGodzilla got to his feet, only to be blasted in the back by King Ghidorah. Furious, SpaceGodzilla then struck his tail into King Ghidorah's chest. King Ghidorah cried out and roared. SpaceGodzilla then pulled his tail out of King Ghidorah and then used his telekenesis to bring King Ghidorah off of his feet and hold him in the air. Then, SpaceGodzilla blasted King Ghidorah three times, before dropping him to the floor, dead. SpaceGodzilla roared. He was victorious. Experts Opinion While King Ghidorah was bigger, stronger and a better air-fighter, SpaceGodzilla had greater abilities. His Corona Beam was very effective in the fight and his Telekenesis gave him a huge advantage. Also, SpaceGodzilla's Regeneration could help him survive any of King Ghidorah's attacks. Category:Blog posts